walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alvin Jr. (Video Game)
Father Does Dorian Lockett saying "Carver is a bitch. He knocked up my woman." really count as solid evidence? Just asking as it doesn't seem like a very serious answer.-Gboy4 (talk) 20:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Not really, the father of the baby could be either of them, but this page is already assuming without giving us any proof that Carver is the father, so whatever, they even locked it so no one could fix that, it seems they are determined to pass this as a well known thing. --Doomroar (talk) 08:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) This page was locked as the result of a long edit war switching between Alvin and Carver, and it just so happened to be locked when Carver's name was edited on the page rather than Alvin's. Yes, you are both correct; it could be either Alvin or Carver, but that is the reason that it displays Carver on the page rather than both or none. So don't conclude that Carver's name was fixed on this page as a result of people being 'determined to pass this on as a well known thing.' InspectorJ (talk) 08:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I know but some ignorant people, keep editing it so no one can fix it. The father is still unknown, but since people want the child to not be Alvin's, they incorrectly edit the page, it's stupid because their taking a voice actors joking comment as fact, which is just retarded, all someone has to do is look at the baby, and they can tell it's not carvers, or just play the fucking game, because the game gives you the option to say the baby looks like alvin, or you can say that It doesn't look like carver, which confirms the child is Alvin's, some people are just too stupid, and probably never even seen how a half black, half white baby looks, but since I have 100s in my family, I can tell that's not what a 50%black and 50%white baby looks like Look, for now, we don't know who the father is, but Alvin's VA made that statement, so until we can contact him and ask him if he was joking, Carver will remain the confirmed father. Also, that baby doesn't look like Alvin or Carver, and just because Clementine says it looks like him doesn't mean she's telling the truth. Clem has blatantly lied before. Remember when she licked the salt lick? TheWalkingEd (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Wow really, Carver was never confirmed to be the father either, I'd rather believe the game, than some stupid joking voice actor, who gave that statement before the episode even came out So since you're all about proof. When did Dorian Locket say he was joking? ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 22:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) When did he say he wasn't? Carver not up my bitch, that's not confirmation by the developers, not to mention it was made in march Pardon? Well, all you edits must your must undone then. When did you say you wren't joking when you added them? Just because he said he wasn't joking you assume his is... It doesn't matter if he is a developer or not, he as a member of TellTale's production, making him a valid source. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 22:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) That's not true, being a voice actor doesn't mean you're part of the production team, it doesn't make you a valid source either especially since what he said hasn't been confirmed by telltale, and since the interview was given way before the episode even came out, so until you get a more recent confirmation from a truly valid source the father shall remain unknown The only truth that we have is the unknown, and we don't know who the father of the baby is, as i said before it could be either of them, but we don't know who yet! so stop assuming that it is Carver or Calvin for that matter, just put it as father unknown and add that part of the plot of the story is that we don't know who the father of the baby may be --Doomroar (talk) 04:12, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Again: how exactly does "Carver is a bitch. He knocked up my woman." qualify as serious sounding and 100% solid evidence? Gboy4 (talk) 11:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) That commentary does not qualify as 100% evidence, or even as a 5% serious commentary, and this page is just a shameful disgrace to look at, and it makes you think: "what if, this whole wiki is just as trashy and incredibly unreliable as this page here?", if that thought were to hypothetically be true, then this wiki page would be better off not existing, or at least it needs a fairly big banner that announces that this place is actually made to parody the walking dead. --Doomroar (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Not sure I understood all that but thanks for agreeing with me, for a wiki that claims to avoid speculation I've noticed several bits of pure speculation, but they never listen, nor do they reply that much :). Gboy4 (talk) 15:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) This wiki is more more speculation than fact, and those who try to change it are blocked by a stupid moderator, I feel like everyone who edits the wiki are totally bias, this page shall no longer be regarded as fact, since anyone who has played the game can definitely point out the flaws in this page, which shouldn't even exist. Rebecca's baby as the protagonist of Season 3 This is a long shot but is it possible that Rebeccas baby could be Season 3s protagonist. Like the game could set place like 20 years after Season 2 and clemintine could name him Lee since he died or Nick (since he passed) or even Luke (which is preety random) IDK comment back if u think this idea is on track or far off. Possibly but, I see Kenny as the protagonist. Baconzz (talk) 20:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC)Baconzz I have a feeling we might continue as Clem, but I think it would be cool to play as Rebecca's Son Rebecca predicts it's a boy Not sure if trivia section is completely wrong or not. In my playthrough, I told Rebecca that Alvin thought it's going to be a girl. Rebecca says something sentimental about Alvin and that she has a feeling it's a boy. :Na, in A House Divided in some dialogue with Clem at the lodge she mentions that "She's kicking" and "She's gonna be a runner".TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 11:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Disappearing Vernix Why did the vernix (the white stuff that the baby is covered in) disappear as it wakes up? Carver is the Father Carver is the real father, okay it's something it's we just have to except. First: sign your comments. Second: while the odds are in Carver's favor stating that he definately is without Telltale telling us or some kind of ingame DNA test is speculation.Gboy4 (talk) 08:47, August 18, 2014 (UTC) From the interview we can't really tell if Carver's the father seeing as the response was: "He's (Carver) a bitch he knocked up my woman." Whilst this does slide more towards Carver being the father there's no absolute confirmation that Carver's the father. It's unlikely that Rebecca would have slept with Alvin so quickly after being raped by Carver but if there was a long gap she would have had the pregnancy symptoms sooner and would be able to tell who the father is. It's like who's Judiths real father - Rick or Shane? Lori didn't know for sure seeing as she slept with them both in a short span of time. People say it's Ricks baby because Lori wanted him to be the father. TL;DR - We need a 100% conformation from Telltale on who the father is. Until then it's best to have them both listed as possible fathers. (It's unlikely we will ever know seeing how as A-Rebecas dead and B-The comic never even confirmed who Judiths father was.)ScarletLycrois (talk) 09:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I told you so I told you, the father is most likely Alvin's, I don't know why it took you stupid people so long to figure that out, just look at the child's skin color, he's 100% black, he was named Alvin jr. For Christ sake Because a name totally makes him the father...TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 19:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) The kid can be of a mixed race you know? He can still 'look black' whilst having a white father. Also sign your signature! ScarletLycrois (talk) 19:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) The boy is definitively not Carver's son, but anyway fucking finally this page is looking a little bit neutral. --Doomroar (talk) 00:42, August 29, 2014 (UTC) You can look either I should know I'm mixed yet look white yet I have another mixed friend who looks black so unless Wellington howes hardware or wherever clementine finds has a DNA tester we'll never know who the father of Aj is. I have lots of family members who are mixed, and most of them I've known since they were born. Your argument is invalid, because babies skin color darken as they age, if this baby was mixed, his skin would not be this dark this early in his life. Black/white babies all have a light skin tone up until a few months after they're born, after that, their skin either stays the same, or it gets darker, it's impossible for a healthy baby to get lighter, no matter what race it is, whatever color it's skin is at birth, from there it can only get darker. It's backed by science, Melanin is something we all have, it determines our skin, hair, and eye color, as we age it's possible for our bodies to produce more melanin since our birth, but it's never been possible without some kind of pigment disease like Vitiligo, for our bodies to lose it's Melanin, and pigment. Whatever color you are now, you were either the same color or lighter at birth, assuming you don't have vitiligo, your skin gained pigment as you aged. This baby is my color, and I'm 98% afro-american 2% native-american, not to mention it's only been a few weeks since it was born, also it's winter, so the sun couldn't have played much of a role as to why the baby's skin is so dark. This baby couldn't be this pigment if carver, a white male, is supposed to be his father. That alone is proof as to who fathered this baby.-- 05:29, September 5, 2014 (UTC)ThePharoahGod I never said it was impossible to get lighter or darker I just gave two different examples of mixed people I know myself and a friend my comment is directly above yours to refer to. But the baby is already this dark, at only a few weeks old, and since it's impossible to loose pigment and get lighter, this baby must be black, because if it wasn't it wouldn't be this dark, at only a week or two old because it hasn't been exposed to the sun long enough to darken it's skin tone, which means it's skin color has to be the color of his parents, which is black, which means Alvin must be the father, and not carver. The game itself has already given so many hints as to who this baby's father is, and for so many people to ignore those hints is just stupid. Type in a picture of Barack Obama's half sister even though she was consummated with an Indonesian after the death of Obama's dad she still looks 100% white even though an Indonesian you'd almost certainly look Asian and we all know what Obama looks like ( his Kenyan father) Rebecca implies several times that she had sex with Carver and that the baby is his. She says "It's not his. If Alvin finds out he'll kill he," (Determinant) and Carver says "Don't act like you didn't love every second of it," so I personally think Carver is the dad, but if you think it's Alvin I respect that. [[User:Gerald-XR-Donovan|'Princess Kenny']] ('[[User talk:Gerald-XR-Donovan|'T]]|'[[User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan|'B]]|''' ''') 13:18, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Relationships I think a kenny page should be added talking about stuff like how he would kill the killer or person who got him killed of Aj or how he vowed to not make mistakes with Aj and raise him right. I'd do it myself but I don't know how to hyperlink kenny on iPad. Main quote Can we get a quote from Rebecca instead of Kenny, maybe? It seems messed up that the main quote is one by Kenny, and also only heard through kinda specific circumstances. Just wondering. 22:38, August 30, 2014 (UTC) His Ethnicity Since Carver could possibly be the father (The baby looks like Alvin but it hasn't been confimed that Alvin is indeed the father), shouldn't the baby's ethnicity be "African-American, possibly Mixed Caucasian-American" or something of the sort? :Best not, as that's speculation. Snivystorm (talk) 21:39, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Just look at the baby: does that look like Caucasian and african mix to you? ZukeTheDuke (talk) 19:58, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Name Should Lee, Kenny, Luke and Rebecca being added to Alvin Jr's name as there opinion for his middle name?Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 15:05, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :No, because it's completely determinant, with people not even being with Jane in the first place. Also, the page will look ugly with that. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 17:55, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, it'd just be a big mess in the long run. Snivystorm (talk) 17:51, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Status Well, he was confirmed alive by David, but does that count? Just mentioning it. The Boomerang 21:02, March 28, 2017 (UTC)The Boomerang :David could've been lying to save his skin, though. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 19:53, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Clementine being AJ's adopting mother Well, I see that people add Clem as adoptive mother of AJ in the familly section and others removes it. Can we have a common ground here? For you, what is worth being called family? Hopefulfx (talk) 02:23, April 29, 2017 (UTC)Hopefulfx :She's the only person that took care of him since he was born. I think that she can be considered his mother. DipsonDP (talk) 02:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty that a 13 year old girl can't claim the mothership of a baby from another mom, even if she took care of him. Applying the logic of "Clem is AJ's mother", then every worker in an orphanage should be considered a parent to the child(ren) they're taking care of. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 08:18, April 29, 2017 (UTC) In a orphenage, the people there prepare the transfer of parent's reponsibilities from the last biological parent who is physicaly and mentaly not able to fulfil them to another person. They acts like teachers for the kid. If Clementine goes alone in the season 2 ending, she took care of AJ alone for 2 years. She is physicaly able to. There is the fact that she can become a biological mother now. If she can be a biological one... why not a adobptive one? Javier Garcia, Ava, Clementine, Jane, and kenny also think that Clementine act like a mother to AJ.Hopefulfx (talk) 22:45, April 29, 2017 (UTC) The post on The Walking Dead The Game Facebook page show that Telltale consider Clementine as AJ's adobtive mother.Hopefulfx (talk) 17:27, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Consideration =/= fact. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 19:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Telltale is the creator of the game and the story, if they see them this way, then it's most likely because they are this way. You can't just create a game, show 2 characters in a mother's day post (with references that tend this way in the actual game) but in reality, they are not at all. Hopefulfx (talk) 20:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Alvin Jr's voice actor for season 4 I found that it's been announced to be a Caleb Couch in IMDb page for the season 4. I'm not sure if it can be called confirmed. It seems interesting but i can't find any other link of that. What you guys think?Hopefulfx (talk) 14:34, June 25, 2017 (UTC) IMDb aren't reliable for unreleased media. They continously updated the Halo movie as if it was still happening and The Simpsons Movie having a plot where Marge falls pregnant. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 15:15, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Infobox image proposal Okay, let's discuss changing the image rather than edit warring. The images are: Ajj.png|Current image. DR AJ Listening.png|Proposal #1 AJS4E2.jpg|Proposal #2 Feel free to add any other options. Now, while neither photo is perfect, I think Proposal #1 is the superior image but only given AJ's face is almost wholly visible; however, it's still not facing the article and had a distracting spider web in the background that takes focus away from the foreground. Thoughts? Snivystorm (talk) 10:53, September 24, 2018 (UTC)